


邊緣之邊緣

by EthelTowne



Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Coming Out, Do not repost, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Binary Brett, Other, 一言難盡的寫作實驗, 大學生AU, 楊博堯非典型性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 「歡迎來到定義的邊界。」在嘁嘁喳喳的遊行隊伍裡，隔著至少一米的距離，陳韋丞最不可能聽懂的就是這句話。但是他聽懂了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	邊緣之邊緣

**Author's Note:**

> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

#### 九月

楊博堯閉著眼。她的睡眠很淺。有什麼在耳邊嗡嗡振響，不知是那功率過大的電扇還是窗外熱帶氣旋的前哨。片刻，她忽然意識到，那聲音既不是風扇，也不是颱風。她睜開眼睛。

她一向把手機放在枕邊，從不開啟勿擾模式。在無法正常入睡的夜晚，總應該有一兩個可以撥通的號碼。她以前是沒有的。她認為沒有人應該經歷類似的折磨。

電話另一頭的陳韋丞問她人在不在宿舍。他出門忘記帶門卡，被困在了樓下。「你室友呢？」「他……他還在酒吧。」 楊博堯一聽，給樂清醒了，手機扔到一邊，光著膀子翻身下床，踩著人字拖從衣櫃裡扯出件T恤往身上一套，短褲也懶得換了，戴上眼鏡，抓起必要的物品就拉開門走出去。陳韋丞時不時地就要被困在宿舍樓外，次數多到他都不好意思在群聊裡求助丟人現眼了。他總是戰戰兢兢地喊她學姐。

氣旋的邊緣一向風力極大。樓下的夜風不知疲倦地行進，頭頂鳥窩般亂髮的陳韋丞站在路燈照不到的陰影裡，一副想找地縫鑽的模樣，和迎新營期間第一次見面時相比幾乎沒有不同。還記得當初他沒看仔細，開口就管她叫：「學長好。」不過楊博堯已經習慣了，畢竟她一向有意壓低嗓音，頭髮也理得比學弟的還短。陳韋丞咖啡色的髮絲微微蜷曲，落在額前能遮住眼睛；他總時不時下意識地歪頭將劉海甩至一邊，動作自然得好似長髮女生一般，姿勢之嫺熟婉孌，甚至與他的髮型有了錯位感。那種你以為前方有階梯卻一腳踏上平地的錯位感。楊博堯喀地一聲打開門，朝他揮手，風迎面灌進室內。這風仿佛會在夜裡永遠刮下去，把掙扎著上升的白晝一遍遍地壓回地府。

「天哪，謝謝，謝謝學姐，麻煩你了。」陳韋丞趕緊跑上前，鑽進電梯間，冷色燈光像霜一樣落在他身上。他順手關上玻璃門。 _砰_ 。風聲被隔絕於外。陳韋丞赧顏微笑，一邊道謝一邊只顧盯著地板看，徒勞地把自己盡可能縮小。進電梯前，楊博堯側頭在玻璃上看見了兩個人的倒影。她習慣性地有意將肩膀稍微往前收，這樣胸脯看上去便幾乎是平坦的了。這是需要掌握技巧的。上衣須寬鬆，人要收腹收臀，亦不可過度弓背，否則會顯得身形佝僂。

陳韋丞又叫了一聲學姐，抬手整理自己的頭髮，拘謹地朝身旁人一瞥，說他很不好意思，真的好健忘，打擾到她了。

楊博堯笑著翻了個白眼，邊說沒事邊往電梯按鍵上猛地一戳，心說她應該收錢的。她半開玩笑地要求學弟以請吃飯作為回報；對方臉紅紅的，居然還敢嗆回去，「健忘症的錢這麼好賺啊？」但她知道陳韋丞最終會發信息跟她約時間的——她在潛意識裡隱隱約約地知道。她也隱隱約約地知道未來必將發生的那頓飯一定會扯開一個口子，兩人之間註定要說的話從此便會成串地抖落出來，比遠海漁船的收網還要不得窮盡。但她只是隱約地知道而已，她充滿奇思的大腦沒有精力將所有的領悟深挖至盡頭；走夜路的時候，她知道陰影下有鳴蟲，吱哇哇的聲音藏在風雨聲的間隙裡，但她並不會上前查看，更不會試圖證明她的知識是對的。只要她不表達，就沒有人要求她證明。

她側頭隨意地與電梯鏡子裡那雌雄莫辨的映像對視一眼，心想自己這輩子需要辛苦證明的事情已經太多了。

同樣，這個念頭本身也只是隱隱約約的想法而已。

* * *

#### 四月

早晨日光煜熠，狂風大作。大地發燙，但天空依然是冷的，最適合著短衫、露腳踝，到室外去，在流動的厚實空氣中走，像是必須撥開了什麼方能夠邁步前進。樹叢搖曳，擺動的枝葉篩下光明，白日的溫暖與陰影的冰涼被風推著輪換落在楊博堯肩頭，近岸海浪一般交錯而前，撲到她身上，不知止歇。松垮的T恤抖動著貼上穿著束胸的平坦胸脯。她不再顧忌，挺起胸，仿佛感覺被擁抱了。

楊博堯起得早，得以獨佔這片宿舍樓前的露臺。也許會有朋友突然從身後出現，嘲笑她是突然想當文藝青年享受孤獨思考人生了；但她不怕這種事，她總有能夠轉移話題的妙語相對。且畢竟她也並不經常這樣心血來潮地下樓。她更是那種會在回宿舍時多走幾步到走廊落地窗邊向外望的人。她並非有意地想尋找什麼，她只是會望一望，無用地望一望。不論她是否願意，她總有一天會望到什麼；面對著窗戶，光線打在她石膏像般的面部輪廓上，靜靜的，叫人看不出她究竟看到了什麼。

陳韋丞才是那種會常常下樓去露臺上站一站的人。白晝的天空出現月亮，他一定會第一個發現。楊博堯能望見他，那個一動不動的、著迷的小人，站在露臺上看著遠處，像是在傾聽著很多東西。白晝和夜晚各有各的滔滔不絕的敘述。有時他也來回踱步，見人來他就跑。但每當他看不見別人時，他就真以為自己是一個人了。他下樓去並不是要給誰看。他只是想下樓而已。楊博堯好奇他知不知道這樣下去總有一天是要被看見的，被一個在窗邊的人看見，不論他願不願意。

被望者是能感覺到身後的目光的，只要那目光足夠悠長明朗。

只不過忙碌的生活實在無法令注視悠長，沉重的生命亦不允許眼神明朗。兩人偶遇時，眼神的交匯甚至不及一瞬；最近那次，楊博堯剛下課，為抄近道去圖書館而路過音樂系的一棟教學樓。此建築為紀念一位校董而起，黝黑的半身銅像立在一樓大廳門內，大理石基座上的小字無人閱讀。當時陳韋丞站在那雕塑前旁若無人地練琴，顯示著曲譜的平板電腦斜立於基座上，以那位面帶微笑的先人的銅鑄衣領作支撐。楊博堯對他揮手，他望見她，樂聲戛然而止，緊鎖的眉頭驚喜地舒展開，想說什麼，但沒來得及，因為楊博堯沒有停下腳步。事後楊博堯想，應該再約出來吃一次飯，將上一次他們之間未盡的談話補齊。

或者，夜深時從圖書館回宿舍前，她可以先買兩杯冰奶茶。所以她真的這麼做了，一杯在回程時自己一飲而盡，另一杯提在袋子裡拿去給陳韋丞喝，敲他的房間門，問他是不是忙到沒吃晚飯——他果然沒吃——然後擁抱似的扣住他的肩膀，無視他言不由衷的抗議，把他從筆記本電腦前拽起來，一同下樓去自動販售機處買麵包，看他在空蕩蕩的咖啡廳裡一口麵包就著一口奶茶吞咽下去，逐漸變得指尖顫抖，鼻子發紅，一面咀嚼一面眼淚劈里啪啦地掉。估計事後他又會道歉，說他又麻煩她了——儘管眼淚未乾時他就已經說了很多聲對不起。

在那個晚上，楊博堯想道，也許他們之間未盡的表達是永遠也不會有盡的了；他們已經一起吃了很多頓飯，但想說的話依然沒有講完。陳韋丞擦了擦淚水，攏起手掃乾淨咖啡桌上的碎屑，將包裝袋和空杯子扔進垃圾桶。他走回來時躑躅片刻，坐回了原位，低頭捏捏袖口，然後抬起眼睛望著撐著桌面站在一旁的楊博堯；他眼珠子仍然是那麼黑，自以為警覺，卻通透得無所保留。像一隻鹿。楊博堯的新束胸勒得她胸口難受；最多只能連續穿戴十二個小時，現在已經超出極限，必須回宿舍暫時脫除了。但她依然站在原地，看著陳韋丞，沒有要就此道晚安的意思。

她該說些什麼？楊博堯覺得她得說些什麼。她很幽默，她可以令他捧腹大笑，樂得縮成一團，叫周圍人驚奇地側目，他卻忘記去在乎。她也聰明，能把生澀的語言和隱晦的現象揭露得明明白白，那些超越二元的名詞、作為象徵的色彩、重疊的標簽、爭議、符號、滑動的所指；畢竟那不僅是她短短幾年的研究專業，更是她自己的整個人生。她明明有很多話可說，但此時此刻，偏偏不知道該說什麼。

她覺得自己欠了陳韋丞什麼東西——並不是人們出於無知和鄙夷而聲稱她所缺少的那些東西——而是真真正正地欠了些什麼。她從未見過任何一位已經走出童年的男性這般坦然地攤開自己的脆弱，把他的自卑、擔憂、焦慮在人前哭出來，而不以之為恥。平日裡他會像詩人愛上遷徙的鳥一樣愛上一首音樂，然後對楊博堯說：「我聽得掉眼淚了。」

楊博堯知道了。陳韋丞問過她很多問題。她會解釋，她會為他解釋一切，有很多知識他都不瞭解，但他的靈魂對她開放。他的眼睛永遠望著眾人的邊緣，準備好去聽一個故事——而那些抽象的、上升的概念與理論，最初無一不來自於人。人的故事。

但是她幾乎沒有講過自己的故事。她從來沒有用母語講過自己的故事。她倒是已經知道了很多陳韋丞的事情——他喜歡什麼作曲家，愛看什麼電影，悄悄愛慕過什麼男生女生；他的感傷，倔強，渴望，離群的恐懼。每當陳韋丞說話，他在表達；當他傾聽，他也在表達。她能在他的沉默中聽見超越語言的傾訴——語言所指示的不過是意識的一小部分而已。在陳韋丞那開放而空曠的沉默中所盛放的，多於她的雄辯口才。

而就算是和當時的伴侶，楊博堯願意分享的也只僅僅是口才。

「韋丞，不早了，回房間休息吧。再說我的束胸勒得發緊，是時候該脫了。」她輕輕說。陳韋丞愣了愣，困惑地揚起眉毛。楊博堯點了點自己的胸脯。真是一個笨拙的嘗試。但她還是會繼續試下去的，因為這個故事已經封存得太久了，久到令她呼吸困難。生命如黑雲壓境；不想滅亡，語言就必須找到可以信任的出口。

她作隨意狀，抬手拎起包甩到後背：「終於買來穿上了……一直受不了我的胸。」不穩當的聲音在「受不了」處卡頓了一下。陳韋丞沒有驚奇，也沒有皺眉。他點點頭，跟著站起身。他倆並排往電梯間走，誰也沒有繼續說話。燈光像霜一樣落在他們肩上。 _他懂了_ ，楊博堯想。 _他聽懂了。他沒有怕我，沒有厭惡我，沒有同情我。_ 她忽然覺得鼻子發酸。她走進電梯，用力抿著嘴唇，側過頭，不讓身邊人看見自己的臉。她也不敢望身邊人的臉，不敢望那雙理解的、虔誠的、坦然的眼睛。

她終於意識到，一切故事，一切自白，她都無需向陳韋丞證明。他信任她——信到了骨子裡。在他那裡，表達好似解甲歸田，不再是自我異化，不再是對抗掙扎。

語言的苦行暫得休憩。

* * *

#### 七月

文字的餘音就像一團在被烈日蒸熟過的沼澤地上燃燒起來的鬼火。蟬鳴與馬達聲無阻地穿透過滿是雨水印子的落地窗玻璃，室外的海灣在藍天下變成一團明亮的混沌。楊博堯被語言與思想攻擊得應接不暇，放下書，轉頭毫無目的地望著窗外，調節著呼吸。宿舍公共廚房裡的圓桌白得晃眼。只有在放假的時候它才可能這樣乾淨，否則只會佈滿水痕油漬，像被保護起來的畫作一樣沒人想要觸碰一下。合成木板的表面盡是一圈圈被尚未冷卻就擺上桌的煎鍋燙出來的凸痕，楊博堯看著覺得像切口癒合後留在皮膚上的疤。

陳韋丞又遲到了。他們本來約好在九點見面一起看書，但他六點鐘睜開眼睛撿起手機已讀了她的消息，兩秒之後就又栽倒在枕頭裡睡過去了。

以邊緣人為主題的書籍裡有血液的味道。威權的輕蔑，恐懼，撕心裂肺的哀號，仇恨，骨肉反目，無力。楊博堯的心跳因痛苦而加速。她捏緊手中的書和筆，擺在膝蓋上，指節發僵。但陳韋丞叮囑說她這麼看書脖子會出問題。他終於在十點半出現時，腆著臉不絕口地道歉，單肩背著一個環保袋，坐下前拿出紙巾在明亮的桌面上擦了又擦。楊博堯鬆開手指，調整坐姿。

他們邊嚼著午餐邊輕聲聊天，每當有人從房間裡走出來路過，他們就會暫時沉默。陳韋丞聽楊博堯說話比上課認真。逐漸偏斜的午後天光把他的虹膜從側面照亮，澄澈的眼珠子一望就能見底。輕佻的笑話似乎不合時宜，於是他們便沒有逃避沉重的話題。事實是，生命如黑雲壓境，他們逃不走，他們必須談，語言必須找到表達的出口，不論是誰。

只是陳韋丞想不明白為什麼楊博堯總是選擇自己。她和她的那些女同學明明都走得那麼近。一個個都聰明得耀眼，開放而激進，說話更是出口成章，流暢自然有甚音樂；眼睛總看得遠，像是要昭示未來。他覺得她們當中肯定至少有一個是她的情人。也許是那個金髮碧眼的理著平頭的女生，右耳上一連三個耳洞，眉梢穿著一個金屬圓環；她和楊博堯一樣智識豐富，熟悉一切作為象徵的色彩、重疊的標簽、爭議、符號，甚至還更加善辯些。可她望著楊博堯的神情就像崇拜光的受困者凝視逼近的火燭。

陳韋丞還有點好奇，在那些陌生的符號與標簽中，有沒有他的一席之地。他倒是認定自己在楊博堯的感情生活裡是沒有位置的。青春期以來，他偷偷愛慕過的男生女生們幾乎總是如此——不知這究竟是算倒黴還是走運，該不該去賽馬場賭一把——但他沒辦法不去愛慕。

在雪崩般無阻地下坡前進的語言中，楊博堯會適時地放慢腳步等他，向他解釋詞彙的意義，解釋為什麼詞彙有意義——而她甚至很少說「詞彙」與「意義」本身；與聰明的同窗們一同談話時，她總用更加晦澀精微的語言。他不知道她還會為了誰這樣耐心地約束四處奔躍的思維；他為自己的拖後腿而臉紅，覺得自己永遠不夠。他的聰明遠不足以炫耀，於是便只與人分享共情和溫柔。

但他也僅僅暗自地稱楊博堯聰明罷了，因為她本人摒棄了這個詞。她吞下一口麵包，端起馬克杯喝水，隱約可見的喉結上下動著。然後告訴他，「聰明」的功能有兩個：用於輕蔑，或者用於綁架。

「……我之前的精神科醫生老是說她覺得我很聰明，說我那麼聰明，為什麼要說解決不了自己的問題呢？怎麼會說不知道我自己是誰呢？……說得好像我『聰明』，我就沒有資格難受、沒有資格無助、沒有資格脆弱一樣！你的工作是診斷我出了什麼問題，不是反倒要求我來為自己『可以有問題』的資格辯護的好嗎。」話聲很輕，但是堅實清楚，戲謔而抽離。她靠在椅背上，雙臂交叉在胸前；陽光落在她面龐一側，靜靜的。陳韋丞望著她，想為她哭。

她教他怎麼預約諮詢。她教給他心理專家和精神科醫生的區別。教他什麼樣的問題最好不要找學校的免費心理健康服務。告訴他哪位教授的課教得好，圖書館哪裡的座位最舒適，怎麼逃掉學生會會費。她教了他太多東西，多到讓他覺得如果不叫聲「學姐」就會有沒大沒小的冒犯感。

但楊博堯不高興他這麼叫。不叫也罷，他大概猜想得出是為什麼。與他拼了命努力放下的愛慕相比，這點糾結無足輕重。

* * *

#### 十一月

是楊博堯邀請他來的。

驕傲節在陳韋丞眼裡是一片迷亂重疊的喧嘩的色彩。正在接受媒體採訪的男人高大健壯、長裙曳地；精瘦的少年頭髮漂得像白日下的雪峰，兩手攥住大幅抗議標語的邊緣；眼神溫和的姑娘腕上戴著金色的釧子，手拿紫色的氣球；中年女人穿著粉紅色的上衣，笑著與人交談，手舉「免費擁抱」的牌子。

楊博堯站在他身邊，在背包裡翻找東西，一邊說著什麼，但他聽不清；人群如同雨季裡的溪水般琮琤響亮。楊博堯的亞麻七分褲皺得像被作家丟進廢紙簍的稿紙，上身的彩色格子襯衫洗得發白，迎著光的蓬鬆黑髮像月出前鑲上銀邊的山巒，山背後藏著鋒利而甜美的橘色月亮。她剛剛理完髮，髮腳處剃得短短的，踮腳擁抱陳韋丞的時候頸側聞起來就像剛剛修剪過的夏日草坪。緊貼上來的胸脯一如往常地平坦。她今天穿的束胸是前任送的生日禮物，比之前的那些都舒適。楊博堯的前女友頂著剃掉了半邊的齊耳金髮，站在不遠處揮了揮彩虹旗與她交換著問候和爽朗的笑，耳廓上一連三個藍綠色的耳釘與眼眸的顏色相配，眉梢的銀環鋥亮，閃得陳韋丞一愣一愣的。他捋了捋耳邊的頭髮。

「喂，想不想要一個？」楊博堯伸手捉住他的手臂將他拉至近前，他眨眨眼睛回過頭，看見眼前晃著幾枚反射著白光的琺瑯胸章。「這個，」她用食指和拇指捏住其中一個舉起來，讓他一晃眼瞥見了紫色和黃色，但好像還有別的，「這是我的。」接著她將剩下的徽章甩到陳韋丞像是要掬起一捧水的手心裡，空出手來將那枚不一樣的驕傲旗別上衣領。人群開始往前走，她又搭上他的肩膀了。他寬而羞澀的肩膀幾乎要掛不住楊博堯白皙的手臂。他的心臟怦怦跳著；坐上過山車的時候，安全帶扣緊了腹部，雙手抓握著橫跨前胸的液壓欄杆，興奮與恐懼自相對峙，似乎也是這樣的感覺。他隱約想，手中的徽章摸起來真像一捧卵石和貝殼；夏天時，楊博堯會約他出門，穿著短褲衩和人字拖走在海灘上揀，拾起來就放進跟在身後的他手裡。

陳韋丞被太陽照得睜不開眼睛，低頭問楊博堯那枚貌似黃紫相間的胸章是什麼。對方笑了，就像是被小朋友問了一個關於夜空的問題。她鬆開先前緊摟住他脖子的手，用指甲敲了敲徽章堅硬的表面。他仔細看了看，辨出四種顏色。之前他還以為那道白色是反光。「原來你不知道啊，」她說，「等會再跟你解釋，我們先走完這一段！」她跨步到他前方，轉過身面對他。像是在舞臺上登場一般，她用與扯開窗簾迎接清晨陽光別無二致的動作張開雙臂，對著陳韋丞眯起眼笑，仿佛那光芒本身。

**「歡迎來到定義的邊界。」**

在嘁嘁喳喳的遊行隊伍裡，隔著至少一米的距離，陳韋丞最不可能聽懂的就是這句話。但是他聽懂了。同一個故事的碎片在那一刻被拼接完整，他這才徹底明白了楊博堯是誰——在不久的未來，陳韋丞會因自認遲鈍而覺得無地自容；但是此時，尚處於幡然醒悟的敞亮之中，他的愛慕終於慫恿他去做了那些不羞愧于在陽光下舒展肢體的人都會做的事情。

他三步並作兩步走上前，帶著孤注一擲的心情投進楊博堯的懷裡。周圍人朝他們瞟上一兩眼，面帶理解的微笑繞行。她用力地拍拍他被秋陽曬得發暖的後背，鬆開雙臂，抓住他的手腕牽他到人群邊緣的人行道上，在一片蔭涼裡停下腳步。

「博堯，」他問，「你不是女生？」「不是。」「男生嗎？」楊博堯再次搖頭。陳韋丞的推測得到了確認。那副被孩子問問題似的神情又出現在楊博堯的微笑裡了；每當 _他_ 笑起來，下垂的眼角旁的皮膚都會出現細紋，彎彎的，像鷺鷥的冠羽。「那……」陳韋丞低頭茫然，不小心把心裡的想法說出聲來，「我這樣又算什麼……」

楊博堯聽明白了。他總是明白。很久之前，他便已經習慣于將有關陳韋丞的一切隱約理解都深挖至盡頭，因此他早就明白了。陳韋丞知道他稍後會耐心解釋的——他終於意識到，楊博堯永遠樂意為他解釋一切。超越二元的名詞，作為象徵的色彩，重疊的標簽，爭議，符號，滑動的所指。但在一切發生之前，他伸出手，撫摸陳韋丞的臉頰，顴骨上的彩虹紋身貼，眼角邊打卷的髪梢，到通紅的耳朵，後頸處柔軟的棕色頭髮。陳韋丞睜大眼睛，小心翼翼地握著眼前人的手腕、滑至小臂，與他目光相接，心臟跳得像顫抖的野兔。一片陽光穿過墨綠的榕樹冠落在陳韋丞眼睛邊上，令他看什麼都有了光輝。

他們在邊緣處接吻。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的寫作動機兩行字可以總結完：
>
>> 沒有人：
>> 
>> 我：哇yby性轉成nonbinary好好嗑的樣子
> 
> 其實這篇文早就完稿三周有餘，我卻遲遲不肯公開，一方面是想先把當時正在翻譯的連載給更新完，另一方面是因為……本文令作者相當沒安全感。但改來改去覺得沒趣，乾脆一拍桌，道：不改啦，裸奔便裸奔罷。
> 
> 總之感謝閱讀💕
> 
> * * *


End file.
